


WHERE YOU LODGE, I WILL LODGE

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Series Tag, kiss, spoilers for season 3 episode 8, wrap up of episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are spoilers in this story for Season Three Episode Eight.  In fact if you have not seen this season and don't want to be spoiled don't read it please.  Any mistakes are mine and it is not beta read.</p><p>Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood.  This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money.  This is just for fans of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHERE YOU LODGE, I WILL LODGE

"Ruth said, "Do not urge me to leave you or turn back from following you; for where you go, I will go, and where you lodge, I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God, my God"

 

As the plane cleared the trees Jack Robinson licked his lips. He could still taste Phryne Fisher on his lips, feel the warmth of her body in his arms, smell her perfume, his eyes were still a bit glazed as he reflected on what just happened. He turned and walked to his car and sat in the drivers seat. He slowly smiled, it had only taken three years to show her his passion and love that he felt for her through a slow thorough kiss, but he finally did it. 

 

Despite the sound of the propeller and her father complaining he took his time. "Come after me, Jack Robinson," she had requested and he happily responded to the request. Right there on the spot, holding her close to him, loving her as much as humanly possible. Three years of pent up love and desire was poured into that kiss.

 

On his way to the station he reflected on her last words to him before she flew off to get her father home, to save him from losing her mother forever. "There is a whole world out there, he is the least of your troubles."

 

"True," he said to himself as he arrived at the station. He was already planning on his trip to England. "Come after you I will, Miss Fisher." He said with a smirk, "I may just beat you there."

 

**********************

 

After she cleared the trees and her father finally stopped screaming his head off, she thought about the kiss. It was delicious and warm. It lit her on fire and she could feel the burning embers but she had to get her father home. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave Jack, and now...now...

 

She was surprised when he had attempted to kiss her at the observatory but it pleased her so she encouraged him now and to her joy he took up the gauntlet beautifully. In fact, he had exceeded her expectations she almost fell like a puddle and pulled him into a hangar to have her way with him. She was a bit uncomfortable as she flew the plane she was wet down there but there wasn't a thing she could do about that.

 

She smiled as she thought about how warm and loved she felt in his arms, he not only kissed her passionately but she could feel his whole body tremble with it, as did her own. She licked her lips, she really wanted more. "I wonder if he will come after me? I would not ask that of any other man in the world, I wonder if he knows that?"

 

*********************************

 

Jack briskly entered the station, he walked through nodding to his new temporary Constable. Parker seemed a nice young lad. He went into his office and locked the door, he hung up his coat and hat. Then he headed to his side door and locked that. He sat at his desk picked up the phone and called an old friend.

 

"Hello Tommy, how are you? How is the family? Good...yes I'm fine...yes I am, in fact, she is why I am calling you. Remember when we were at the bike race last week and you were bragging about your father's plane? Well do you think you could borrow it for a bit of a long trip?" He was writing notes into his notebook and creating a plan of attack.

 

On his way home he made a detour and stopped by St. Kilda. He knocked on the door and was greeted happily by Mr. Butler, "Inspector! I am so glad to see you."

 

"Thank you Mr. Butler, I hope I am not disturbing you?"

 

"Oh not at all, Sir. It is very hard to be of service to an empty house. Please come in."

 

Jack smiled and nodded, he could see that Mr. Butler missed Phryne already as well. "I wondered if Miss Fisher remembered everything for her trip, it was so last minute. I can get it to her, if she did?"

 

"Forget something? No Sir, Dorothy and I were most careful to remember everything. Are you planning on mailing it to her?"

 

"No, not exactly...well I guess..."

 

"Would you like something to eat? I was just going to sit down to dinner and I would like the company."

 

Jack smiled and nodded, "Yes, Mr. B that would be wonderful." He smiled, as he thought of how Phryne would react to his eating his last meal before following her to London, at her own home made by the wonderful Mr. Butler. He could only think that she would be pleased.

 

After dinner as Jack was given back his coat and hat the doorbell rang. Mr Butler answered it, there was a telegram for him. 

 

Mr. B,  
Reached first leg of trip. At hotel. Father impossible. Please let Jack, Mac and Burt and Cec know I arrived safely. Mr. B. if Jack shows up feed him, he won't feed himself.  
P

 

Jack chuckled at the last part and met Mr. Butler's amused eyes. 

 

"It seems she knows you well, Sir."

 

"Yes Mr. Butler, indeed it does." Jack was very amused.

 

********************************************

 

Phryne landed the plane at the first stop. She went to the office and sent a telegram to Mr. Butler. Then she and her father took a cab to the hotel they were staying at over night. She looked at him sternly after the bellhop left.

 

"This is not a vacation, your not to wander off. I am trying to help you not lose the woman you love. Do you understand, Father?"

 

"Of course, Phryne I am not a child."

 

"Good, I am going to soak in the tub before I change for dinner." She walked to her room in their suite, she suddenly turned and said, "Father, I did not leave everyone I love and a job that is like air to me to have you take off. Promise me you won't."

 

"I already did."

 

"Do it again." 

 

Baron Fisher looked down at his feet and nodded, after seeing the look on Phryne's face as Dorothy and Hugh got married and the glazed happy look as she came back to the plane after Jack said goodbye to her, he knew he could not let her down. Not this time. "I will not let you down. I will not take a bunk. I see the sacrifice you made, I am not a fool."

 

Phryne's lips pursed into a look of disbelief but she nodded, "good." She went to her room started the bath and then took off her clothes. When she took off her step ins she smiled at how wet they were. "That Man." She thought to herself as she slid into the tub filled with lavender scented bubble bath, She closed her eyes and thought of Jack.

 

Do I want him to follow me?

 

Oh yes, so much I can barely breathe.

 

What would it mean if he did?

 

It means I would start a real relationship with him. Sort of...not marriage...not forever...but for as long as we both want each other. A real relationship with just him.

 

Could I do that?

 

She pictured Jack, his eyes, his cheekbones, that jawline, those lips, his hair, those amazing hands, those wonderful shoulders, his warm chest....she sighed, she was in a bath and she was wet just thinking of him. 

 

Yes, I could...if...if...if Jack could accept just being together, but no marriage. Could he accept that? That is the big question. 

 

***********************************************

 

At dawn Jack was at the airfield with his RAF buddy checking the plane before they left on their journey.

 

"What did you do about work?" Asked Tommy not looking at him, he was concerned for his friend, his job was everything to Jack Robinson.

 

"I took a leave of absence, I have enough vacation time to take a year off if I want it. I have not taken a real vacation since Rosie left me." He cleared his throat, "they couldn't fight me on this and I would have left the job if they tried to stop me, with all the corruption in the department that they are still trying to straighten out. I don't think they wanted that. So the Commissioner granted me leave."

 

"What about money? Dad is not charging you and neither am I but there will be expenses along the way."

 

"I took out all my savings."

 

"Jack!"

 

Jack stopped prepping the plane and turned to his friend, "Tommy, I love her."

 

"That much?"

 

"More."

 

********************

 

They were in the air again they were only a few miles from their next stop. Phryne admired another plane,  
1,000 feet vertically away from them. 

 

"What kind of plane is that?" Yelled her father as he looked at the sleek plane quickly catching up to them.

 

"American, Boeing F4B flies like the wind, and it's brand new. I'd give my back teeth to own that baby. I saw it tested last year when I was helping out at the RAF base. Yummy, isn't it?"

 

Baron Fisher just nodded his head, he had no idea what his daughter was warbling on about, but he did see the damn thing was fast it was coming closer. "It is coming along side us, Phryne." He yelled. "What on earth is that?"

 

"No, it can't be."

 

"What?"

 

"That looks like Jack's hat..." She tried to keep her plane steady while trying very hard to see who was in that passenger seat.

 

When the other plane came as close as it could with out endangering them, Phryne looked at the passenger again. "That jawline, that smile....It is Jack!"

 

***************

 

When the two planes landed safely on the ground two figures jumped out and ran to each other.

 

"Jack!"

 

"Phryne!"

 

They ran into each other's arms and kissed so passionately it took only the lack of oxygen to draw them apart. Jack had the sweetest most loving expression on his face that she had ever seen. His warm hands cupped her cheeks, she felt nothing but love and desire for this man and she pulled him to her by his coat lapels and kissed him deeply and passionately. Her hands went from the back of his neck into his hair feeling the soft locks between her fingers which only increased her need for this man. When Jack felt her fingers in his hair, his hands moved down till they held her around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

 

"Excuse me you two, but this is a bit embarrassing. And I would appreciate Jack's help with the luggage if you don't mind." Said Henry Fisher from behind them.

 

Phryne and Jack pulled back only slightly, they smiled at each other then Phryne said over shoulder, "The luggage can wait."

 

"No, no it can't. I want you as soon as possible," Jack whispered into her ear.

 

Phryne looked at Jack and kissed his nose, "Fine Father, Jack and i will get the luggage while you go to the hotel."

 

"I have no idea where we are booked."

 

Jack could see Phryne losing patience with her father, "Tommy, would you mind escorting the Baron to our hotel?"

 

Tommy smiled at the two lovers and said, "Sure Jack, I'd be happy to. Come on Baron I will get you all set." 

 

Phryne moved back enough to watch them but their arms were still wound around each other. Tommy grabbed the small bags from his plane and then grabbed the slightly bigger bags from Phryne's. And then he led a grumpy Baron Fisher to the office of the airfield to fill out the paperwork for both planes and hail a cab.

 

Phryne turned to Jack, "How do you and your friend know...?"

 

"You gave me your itinerary."

 

"Oh yes...I forgot..."

 

"I didn't. Shall we...?"

 

"Happily inspector." She replied, they walked toward the airfield office, they had an arm wrapped around each other's waist. "Jack?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thank you for following me so charmingly."

 

"My pleasure, Phryne. Believe me."

 

"And mine."

 

The End ?

**Author's Note:**

> The plane is the fastest plane made but it is military I don't know if an RAF pilot could use it for personal use. Also I don't know if it could beat a plane that is already a day ahead suspend your belief a bit.
> 
> I'm not a very religious person but I thought the biblical quote appropriate.


End file.
